People create a lot of content in collaboration with others. Generally, in an enterprise environment, document creation or review is a collaborative exercise involving a number of users. For example, prior to creating a company's website a number of inputs might be obtained from different individuals regarding the content of a web page. These could include people from various teams such as human resources, sales, marketing, finance, legal, information technology, etc. Another example of a document that typically requires collaborative work is an RFP (request for proposal). Collaboration on aforementioned kind of documents may require numerous rounds of discussions which may involve various modes of communication such as voice calls, text chats, video conferencing, etc.